Bowser's Heartbreak
by Kii Wii Fr00t
Summary: Oneshot. The truth behind Mario and Bowser's feud. I am cringing about writing a romance, but, whatever.


Author's Note: Okay, I never meant to write a romance, in fact, it's something I would NEVER really think of writing, but I started off, and couldn't stop. It's all spontaneous. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I in no way own Mario or any of the characters in this story. :D

Bowser's Heartbreak

The problem was, his hair just wasn't _quite _right.

"C'mon man, we're gonna be late!"

"Mario, chill, I gotta sort it!"

"Well, hurry up! you may be the Koopa Prince, Bowser, but I could still kick your ass."

It was the night of their prom, the night the life-long feud between Mario and Bowser started.

"There, I think it's done. Hey, do you think I should stick the left up a little bit more?"

"No, it's fine. Now come on! Peach is waiting and Luigi left because he got sick of waiting for you!"

"Why? It's not like he's got a date…"

"He has, actually. He's not like everyone thinks, y'know. He could beat me in a fight, he just doesn't like to. He's hard as nails when pushed, though."

"Yeah, some kinda… soft… nails?"

Mario delivered a swift punch to Bowser's gut, a jokey one, but strong enough to make Bowser realise that there could be more painful jabs to come.

"Hey man, that's my brother you're talking about!"

"Oh, sorry… I'm just messing around though."

"Well, don't. Now let's _go!_"

They exited the huge bedroom with en-suite into a seemingly mile-long hallway, four floors up, in a massive mansion adorned with fire-lamps and thwomp blocks. Peach was there, her angelic blonde hair cascading down her back, her usual billowing pink dress replaced with one of a sleek navy-blue style, which was _very _complementary to her figure. Bowser had decided against his customary spiked shell, and was wearing a smooth white marble version, the spikes replaced with black swirls. As well as this he was wearing black formal trousers, a black bow-tie and stylish white shoes. Mario was wearing a red tuxedo, with a blue shirt, red bow-tie and blue shoes, and, for the first time in years, he wasn't wearing his customary white gloves. Peach slipped her arm around Bowser's.

"Wow… Peach… You look… er… great!" Blurted out Bowser, fiddling with his bow-tie.

"Oh, this old thing? I just threw it on!"

"Well… er… you can make any dress look stunning… er… I mean… any dress looks great on you… I mean… you look beautiful in any dress!"

Peach beamed at him, and they started walking down the hall to the stairs. Peach then turned to Mario, who was grinning at his big friend's embarrassment.

"Luigi said he was gonna meet a… Daisy, was it?"

"Yeah, she's from this weird place quite a way away. He met her in one of these dating agency things."

Bowser cut in. "Only 'coz he's too scared…"

He stopped when he saw the look Mario gave him.

"That's nice for him." Continued Peach. "He needed a girlfriend. Are they serious, or…?"

"I think so. I don't think it's a 'she's the one!' love-at-first-sight kinda thing, but it's not a joke, I know that. Kinda like you two, I suppose."

"Ooh, I don't know about that! We aren't but a joke, but _I _think it's love-at-first-sight, don't you, Bowsy?" Giggled Peach, using a nick-name Mario knew Bowser hated. Bowser turned away, his face bright red, and Mario chuckled. Bowser and Peach had been going out for seven and a half months now, and everyone thought they were a perfect couple. What could be wrong about The Princess of the Toadstool Kingdom and The Prince of the Koopas? Apart from the race difference, of course, but that was nowhere near as big a problem as it used to be.

Everyone was perfect with it, except Mario.

He still had some feelings for Peach, even after they had broken up on mutual terms, but they were to be expected, weren't they? His two best friends, aside for his brother, together? And didn't everyone think that Mario and Peach were better as 'just friends'?

"Uh, babe, can I talk to Mario for a sec?" Bowser said suddenly.

"Sure, but don't chat for too long, okay? We're late as it is!"

"No problem, we'll catch you up." He watched as Peach's slight form walked into the distance, doing that little dance-like strut that he loved so much. He turned to Mario. "I gotta ask you something."

"Fire away"

"I want to… ask Peach… to marry me…" Mario face lit up at these words, he was genuinely happy for Bowser, happier than he'd ever expect himself to be in such circumstances. "And… I was wondering… if that was okay with you… her being your ex and all…"

Mario was grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah, of course! Good on you, mate! So, when you gonna ask her?"

"Tonight, after the prom." He was obviously pleased that Mario was okay with it. "Another thing… would you be my best man?"

This made Mario happier than ever. "Why wouldn't I be? Come here, you!" He exclaimed cheerfully, and pulled Bowser into a warm embrace, despite being half his size in both height and girth

It was at the prom, after everyone had had a couple of drinks, that things started to go wrong.

"You're a lucky git, y'know that Luigi?" Slurred Mario "You get to go to _two_ proms! This one, _and _Daisy's!"

"Yeah, but, I think, right, y'know what _I _think, right, I think, that, these proms, right, y'know these proms, right, _I _think they are overrated!"

"C'mon, they aren't _that_ bad!" joined in Bowser, slurring like the other two.

"How would you know?" Asked Luigi, trying to point a shaky finger at all three

Bowsers. "You've been playing tonsil hockey all night!"

"Yeah, so? Jealous?" Mario said jokingly. Luigi started shaking his head, a motion that steadily turned into a vigorous nod, a foolish grin spreading across his face. He tried smoothing some creases out of his grass-green suit, failed miserably, sigh, sunk into his seat and said "Bowser, isn't it your round?"

"Huff, I 'spose so." He grunted, heaving himself to his feet and towards the bar.

Mario sighed, suddenly depressed. "He's gonna propose to her."

Luigi looked up. "Who, Bowser? Nah, he wouldn't do that."

"He told me. He asked me to be his best man. I should be happy. I was earlier."

"You still like her, don't you?"

Mario nodded.

"Oh." Even though he was drunk, Luigi was still sensitive enough to realise how bad his twin brother felt. "Well, I think you should talk to him."

"I can't do that! He thinks I'm completely fine with it. And I was thought so too. Until now…"

Suddenly he felt something big and hard hit his face, shattering his nose. It was Bowser's fist. Mario turned to look at him, and saw a sight he never thought he'd see. His best friend was seething with anger, his shell and bow-tie were askew, and he was ready to hit the small Italian again. Which he did. And again. The fourth punch, however, was stopped by Luigi, and it was only then that Bowser realised that Peach was pounding on his back, yelling for him to stop. Mario's face was an unrecognisable mess of blood, and Luigi was holding Bowser's fist in mid-air, showing unforeseen strength.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Yelled Luigi, showing the same strength in his voice as in his arms.

"Him. The bastard. The fucking bastard…and YOU!" He yelled and spun around and grabbed Peach with his free hand, flinging Luigi into a table nearby. "YOU'VE BEEN SEEING HIM BEHIND MY BACK! HAVEN'T YOU?"

"N-n-no! Get off, you're hurting me!"

"You BITCH!" He raised his hand, as if he was going to hit her, then…

"Stop."

Bowser turned slowly, dangerously, to face Mario, who was standing uneasily, supported by Luigi.

"She hasn't done anything. And neither have I. Peach, you haven't told him about Wario, have you?"

Peach shook her head, and hot tears started to spill from under her closed eyelids.

"Bowser…" Continued Mario "Whoever told you about this, they're lying, or mistaken."

"Shut the fuck up, Wario would not lie to me."

"Ah. That makes sense." Mario shook his head, but stopped quickly, as it was extremely painful for him to do so. "Wario, he… he… he propositioned Peach. At your birthday party."

"No, no, NO! You have been seeing her! You HAVE! WARIO WOULD NOT LIE TO ME! HE SAW YOU! AT MY PARTY! _KISSING!_"

"Bowser, THINK! Who do you trust more, Wario, a lying scumbag, or me, your best friend for _thirteen years!_"

"Hmmm, let me think. The guy who has pretended to be my friend while seeing my girl behind my back, or the guy who told me to stop myself getting hurt even more? I THINK I'LL CHOOSE THE LATTER!"

"You're wrong… You're wrong…" Peach was saying through her sobs.

"I AM NOT WRONG! I AM NEVER WRONG!" And with that, he let a jet of fire escape into the air, the first breath of fire he had ever breathed. He took something out of his pocket and threw it towards Mario. It was a small box. "Here, take it. Forget my feelings, it's obvious she wants you more!" And with that, he stormed out of the party, leaving confused and frightened party-goers whispering.

"What's in the box?" They were whispering.

It was a diamond-encrusted engagement ring.


End file.
